


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Eclipsed

by Fireember345



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireember345/pseuds/Fireember345
Summary: It has been centuries since the last human turned into pokemon. Now another crisis has come as the Guilds must brace themselves for an enemy unlike any other. Will our heroes save the world of pokemon? Do not own Pokemon or Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. This is an idea for a pokemon mystery dungeon game, but since Nintendo won't hear out ideas anymore, I decided to make a fanfic.





	1. Pokemon Personality

Chosen Pokemon for Personality

Gender does not matter just personality

Bulbasaur= Hardy +++ Relaxed ++

Charmander= Bold +++ Rash++

Squirtle= Relaxed+++ Jolly++

Pikachu= Brave+++ Hasty+++

Meowth= Quirky+++ Impish+

Psyduck= Calm+++ Relaxed+

Machop= Hardy+++ Bold++

Cubone= Lonely+++ Impish++

Eevee= Adamant++ Naive++

Chikorita= Bashful+++ Gentle+++

Cyndaquil= Timid++ Naïve++

Totodile= Jolly+++ Hasty++

Phanpy= Modest++ Hardy++

Tyrogue=Serious++ Brave+++

Larvitar= Naughty+++ Bold+

Treecko= Quiet++ Calm+++

Torchic=Rash+++ Brave+

Mudkip= Relaxed++ Jolly++

Skitty= Sassy+++ Naïve+++

Turtwig= Mild++ Lax++

Chimchar= Modest++ Rash++

Piplup= Rash+++ Modest+

Shinx= Careful++ Serious+

Munchlax= Lax +++ Relaxed+++

Riolu= Brave+++ Bold+++

Snivy= Sassy++ Quirky++

Tepig= Careful++ Bold++

Oshawott= Hasty+++ Naïve++

Zorua= Impish+++ Naughty+++

Ducklett= Bashful++ Calm++

Axew= Careful+ Modest++

Chespin= Jolly++ Careful+++

Fennekin= Quiet+++ Docile++

Froakie= Timid+ Hasty+++

Litleo= Brave+++ Hasty+

Pancham= Naughty+++ Rash++

Goomy= Timid ++ Bashful+++

Rowlet= Quiet+++ Relaxed+++

Litten= Sassy +++ Naughty++

Popplio= Jolly+++ Gentle++

Rockruff= Mild+++ Bold++

Jangmo-o= Serious++ Careful++

Grookey= Jolly + Mild++

Scorbunny= Rash+++ Hasty+++

Sobble= Timid+++ Quiet+++

Dreepy= Naughty+ Docile+++

For this fanfic, I will use female Zorua and partner male Goomy, but feel free to use your imagination for the other pokemon personality types and partners.


	2. Prologue: The Fallen Star pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would choose this song if I could make this into a game. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AB77PVveo4w

Heart of Ritual Crevice…

It was a cold and crisp autumn as the region was silent and still in the night.

The weather was perfect for the ritual as three pokemon were around the Eighteen Pillars of Power. Their mysterious energy illuminated in the darkness as they reached the center of a pedestal. The silhouette of one of the pokemon stepped forward.

“The Darkness gathers closer… I can feel a presence from the past returning…” The first pokemon spoke in a cold voice.

“Are you sure this is the way? We don’t know if the ritual will even work or if the legends are true.” The second pokemon questioned in a calming voice.

“They are more than legends, they are true. This is a crisis that not even the Masters of the Guild can solve. Let us begin the ritual.” The third pokemon whispered in a high pitch voice.

They placed objects on the pedestals, a Shard of the Fallen Star, the Sleeping Time Gear, the Soul Fragment of the Bittercold, the Imprisoned Essence Orb of the Dark Matter, and the Summoning Totem. These items once belonged to the heroes who have come and past. One by one, they were used to summon heroic humans into their world.

They then clasped hands and circled the pedestal, with the enchantment in their words.

_“Fire, Ice, and Lighting! Heed our call! Find the soul to save us all!_

The pillars of Fire, Ice, and Lighting soon gold white with power.

_“Water, Grass, and Rock! Find our great savior! End the villain’s sinister behavior!”_

The pillars of Water, Grass, and Rock glowed as well from the invocation.

_“Ground, Flying, and Fighting! Open the way! Don’t allow our hero to be led astray!”_

As the Pillars of Ground, Flying, and Fighting activated, pairs of eyes watched in the darkness.

_“Bug, Normal, and Ghost! Light the path! Bring the wicked our greatest wrath!”_

The Pillars of Bug, Normal, and Ghost glowed as the pokemon in the darkness was getting ready.

_“Psychic, Steel, and Poison! Hear our cry! Don’t let our hope die!”_

Then the Pillars of Psychic, Steel, and Poison were brought to life as a magical bubble around the items began to form around the items on the pedestal.

_“Dark, Dragon, and Fairy! Open the gate! Grant this world a better fate!”_

With the final Pillars awakened, the bubble and items began to glow as beams from each pillar burst forth into the sky!

“It’s working!” One of the Pokemon said as the heard rustling from the bushes.

“No. For. Long.” A sinister voice from behind sneered as the three pokemon were surrounded by an army pokemon.

“You will not be summoning anyone!” one of the shadowy pokemon growled as they were ready for battle.

The three pokemon were forced to fight to keep the gate open!

Fire and fury were burning as the ritual was almost complete! However, an enemy pokemon noticed this and used a shadow ball at the Eighteen Pillars of Power, causing a massive explosion! Dust and debris blinded everyone in the area! When it cleared the three pokemon were gone and the pillars were destroyed!

“Find them! The Guild must not know what has happened here!” One of the Pokemon Minions gasped.

“Forget the guild. They will know nothing of this.” The leader of the pokemon army smirked as they completed a part of their mission.

The army fan out for the three pokemon as a new star twinkled in the sky.

* * *

On the edge of a cliff near the Ritual Crevice…

The three pokemon watched as their enemies’ scatter like Durants.

They would not be able to find them.

“The Pillars, our ancestor’s last hope, they are no more, their powers are destroyed. No hero would come to our aid. We have failed.” The third pokemon sighed, losing hope for the entire world.

Then the first noticed a twinkle in the sky.

“No, look up there.” The first pokemon smiled as their finger pointed to the sky.

The other two looked up to a star, but not just any ordinary star, it was a rainbow and was about to fall to earth.

“Though the ritual was interrupted, and our champion would not reach us, they have come.” The first pokemon announced.

The star fell into a town, far, far away from here.

“Where did that star land?” The first pokemon wondered as the lights flashed after landing.

“A small town of Staryu’s Edge. But there a guild close by.” The second answered.

“Then all we can do is wait and see. We must go. They will be coming soon.”

Thus, the three pokemon left.


	3. Prologue: The Fallen Star pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that my pages aren't coming as fast as they use to but lately my wrists have been aching, so I'm trying to rest and heal them. There will be more chapters in my stories but just not as fast coming as before. Hopefully, I'll heal soon.

In the town of Staryu’s Edge in the Mayor’s home…

A hot cup of tea was poured as the fire flickered and flicked.

The once jolly Mayor Mr. Rime nervously sipped his tea as he feared the dangers in his village, Staryu’s Edge. This village was once a happy one where the pokemon were safe and content without fear of dangers and outlaws.

Back when the Guild of the Mountain’s Peak was still there for them and the runoff the worse element. But then they suddenly stop coming, no rescue teams to come to their aid as the requests from the village grew. Eventually, they all gave up hope as the bad element settled in and caused trouble.

Mayor Mr. Rime tried many times to speak to the guild master that ran it, they would always say the guild is busy. He even sent many letters to the High Guild, but his letters are never even able to reach outside the edge. The flying pokemon that tried would be knocked out and send back in bruises with the letters go. His people and the village were trapped in a ring of criminal activity and could not escape.

If only a champion would come to them in their time of need, but heroes don’t just fall from the sky.

_PHEW!!_

_THUNK!_

_BONK!_

The once ever-go lucky Mayor Mr. Rime jumped out of his comfy chair then instantly whistled for the guards, the Sirfetch'd Brothers. They rushed in the house and down the steps of the mansion of the mayor with swords in wings, ready to protect the mayor.

“Is there a problem, Mayor?” One of the Sirfetch'd Brothers asked their boss who seemed very frantic.

“I heard a sudden noise from my home. Would you champs take a looky-loo outside and made sure no ruffian is outside?” Mayor Mr. Rime requested from them.

“As you wish. Let’s go, brother!”

“Let’s!”

Then the two brothers headed outside to find the source of the strange sounds.

* * *

Meanwhile at the deserted Guild of the Mountain’s Peak…

The nervous and tired Goomy had finally climbed up the steps of the mountain to find the guild that once helped his people.

There it stood, once a symbol of pride and honor with it’s building constructed by it’s founder and first guild master, Butterfree in his Gigantamax with the wings made of crystals, now was more like a ghost as dense fog covered the area and the guild was left to decay. It was a frightening place as Goomy shook a bit. Then shook off his willies.

“Come on, Goomy. You can do it, for your village.” Goomy whispered as he showed bravery once again.

He will not watch as the village he loved to be left to ruin. Goomy then walked up to a pokemon totem pole (Vileplume, Gorebyss, Politoed, Mawile in mega form, and Escavalier) the first pokemon team leaders of the guild. Hanging off the tail of Gorebyss was a sign.

‘We will answer to your cry, just tap on us three times and stand by.’

“Sounds simple enough,” Goomy spoke as he went up to the totem pole.

_TAP. TAP. TAP._

_…_

_SCREEE….!_

_“Who’s there?!? What do you want?”_ A raspy and rude voice spoke through the wooden mouth of the Politoed carving.

“Yike!” Goomy gasped at the sudden voice.

_“Well, speak up!”_

“Err… My name is Goomy-…”

_“If you are here to put up a job request, then come back another time! My guild has no time for such things!”_

“No, no, I am here to join the guild and start my rescue team,” Goomy explained as the voice then went quiet.

Then came a boisterous laugh that startled Goomy.

_“You? A member of my guild? A scrawny little thing like you? Please, don’t waste my-err our time.”_

“Please, my village needs a rescue team and I can prove to be qualified to be in your guild. Tell me what I have to do to prove it to you and I’ll join.”

_“Well… Bring us apples kid then we’ll talk.”_

“Really? Okay!”

_“Hold on, not just any apples but apples from the Wicked Woods.”_

Goomy gulped at the name of that place. Wicked Woods was one of the dangerous places where criminals hang out and caused trouble.

“I-I’ll be back with your apples,” Goomy promised as he forced himself to leave the entrance of the Guild.

* * *

Meanwhile at Mayor’s home…

The Sirfetch'd Brothers were outside searching for the source of the sound as the nighttime made it difficult to see.

“Brother, do you believe to be a crook or thug?” One of the Sirfetch'd Brothers wondered to the other.

“Who knows? Maybe it could be an acorn falling from the sky. You know how jumpy the mayor has been of late.”

“And for good reason. The once lovely little town of Staryu’s Edge is a shell of her former self since the bad element rolled in and the guild abandoned us.”

“It’s hard to believe that after many centuries of protecting us, they just suddenly stopped and disappeared.”

“Shh! Did you hear that?”

Both Sirfetch'd Brothers then stopped as they listened for the sound.

_SNAP!_

The guards turned around in an instant in the source of the sound as they saw broken twigs and leaves everywhere! The brothers nodded as they walked down the trail of leaves and twigs that led to a big oak tree that was losing leaves in an unnatural way. They looked up to see that something was coming down fast.

“What is that…?”

_PHEW!!_

_BONK!!_

“Ow!” They shouted as something landed right on top of them.

Then they flew upwards and onto the grass as they ready to fight whatever landed on them. But to their surprise it was not a crook, but rather an injured Zorua fainted.

“A Zorua?” One of the brothers gasped.

“That’s odd, Zoruas don’t live around this area. I wonder why she is here?” Sirfetch'd brother one wondered as they got close.

“She must’ve been whumped by the bad element and sent flying.” The second Sirfetch'd brother assumed as they heard the timid Mayor Mr. Rime.

“Did-did you find a hoodlum?” Mayor Mr. Rime stuttered with a lantern in his hand.

“We found someone but not a criminal, but rather a victim whumped.” They explained as the mayor approached.

“A Zorua?” The mayor gasped as he was surprised to see the pokemon.

“We think she was attacked by a bad pokemon and sent flying.” Sirfetch'd spoke.

“W-well, let’s bring her to Chansey’s Tavern.” Mayor Mr. Rime stuttered as they carried to the tavern.

* * *

Later in Chansey’s Tavern…

Chansey and her staff were making a bed for a whumped Zorua as they tended to her wounds.

“She will be okay but will need rest.” Chansey answered as the mayor sighed in relief, “How did you find her anyway?”

“We believe a pokemon attacked her and send her flying.” Mayor Mr. Rime explained as Chansey sighed.

“Those hoodlums, I truly wished someone would do something about them.”

Then they heard the bell ring with Goomy and Octillery came in.

“Look who I found about to enter the Wicked Woods.” Octillery scolded as Goomy shrank a bit.

“Oh, Goomy. What were you thinking?” Chansey scolded.

“I’m sorry, Mom. But I needed to join the Guild-.”

“Sweety, you shouldn’t even be thinking about rescue teams or guilds. The villages if not as safe as it used to be.”

“That’s why I want to join. To help the village.”

“Goomy, the guild has abandoned us. We on our own and for now, we should just stay inside and hope for the best.” Octillery sighed.

“But-.”

“Enough, I appreciate the effort, but you are needed here Goomy. Now go to bed and rest.” Chansey ordered as Goomy sighed.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Goomy sighed as he walked to his room.

“And don’t wake up our patient. She needs to be resting.”


End file.
